Ratchet & Clank: You're too shy, shy
by Rickudemus
Summary: Clank would be lying if he thought Ratchet to be even the least bit romantic. -RxC pairing


It had been a few days, maybe weeks that things had changed; when everything had taken a strange turn somewhere. It was something neither Ratchet or Clank would complain about, but it certainly got awkward at times. Just a little bit of annoying on Clank's part, of course, as it seemed sometimes that Ratchet didn't take things seriously.

Of course he knew that it was not unusual. Clank knew this about the lombax due their long trip together. There was so much he actually knew and he loved every little part of it, but sometimes he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed.

"Hand." Ratchet commanded as he offered his hand to his robotic companion who sat next to him on the couch. Clank looked up to Ratchet who on on other hand, was looking elsewhere. He obviously wasn't paying much attention to the movie they were watching and Clank just wondered why they even bothered to watch it in the first place.

But as he didn't desire to argue with the organic lifeform, he placed his chilly hand on Ratchet's warm one. The feeling always made them both shiver as they weren't used to the temperatures of each other; Ratchet liked warmth more, being raised in it pretty much and Clank prefered to stay cool in case overheating could occur. Still, neither of them minded the feeling they were getting.

"Luvs ya..." Ratchet mumbled, glaring at the movie as he was obviously embarrased by his own acting. Clank sighed, not sure if he should even reply to such a poor confession. Thinking it to be rude not to, he decided to answer.

"As do I." He said, which made the lombax's tail sway around in a nervous manner. Clank couldn't understand why a big hero like Ratchet would be so nervous in his position at the very moment. Clank had seen it before, so this wasn't a new feature in their relationship, but he was still as confused as ever.

"Lips?" Ratchet looked down at Clank with the corner of his eye. As the robot saw this, he let down a sigh again gave Ratchet a slightly angry stare.

"You know." He began, which made Ratchet's head turn a little bit more, his eyes filling with curiosity. "You could at least try to be more romantic. I'm not expecting much from you to begin with, but this is ridicilous." Clank lectured, keeping his tone steady and calm, while the other male turned away again with an embarrased look on his face. "I can't imagine why you wouldn't have any luck with anyone else. They wouldn't understand that you actually care under that uncaring tone of yours." He didn't mean to sound so rude about the matter, the words just came out of his mouth like a wave.

Pulling his hand away, Ratchet kept looking away, hiding his expression from Clank. It didn't take the robot long to start regretting his harsh words. He just couldn't control himself and his words sometimes.

"M'sorry..." Ratchet mumbled, slipping down a little in his seat.

"Ah, I apologize, Ratchet. That was... A bit harsh of me." Clank rubbed his forehead, wondering how much that had hurt in the end. By the sound of it, Ratchet didn't take it into himself too much, as he sounded just as careless as he had before.

"It's okay. It's just the truth, after all." A soft sigh was heard from the lombax.

Clank stood up, walking up to Ratchet and placing his left hand or Ratchet's right cheek which he had hidden from his companion. Clank carefully turned Ratchet's face towards his, giving him a soft smile. "No, it was just mean of me. I do not know why I would say such things. Forgive me."

Taking Clank's hand into his, Ratchet's cheeks began to gain temperature. Clank could feel this, which made him chuckle a bit. Not saying anything, the lombax placed a kiss on his companion's mouth and showed an embarrased expression when he pulled away. "I'll.. Try harder."

Giving his partner a smile, Clank answered. "We will see." In all honestly, Clank kind of doubted it. Ratchet wasn't the type to get too romantic with anyone and especially not with him. Their relationship wasn't the easiest kind or the most comfortable to most, but somehow they managed to get quite a nice amount of happiness out of it. Even Ratchet enjoyed it, while it may have seemed otherwise.

Ratchet pulled Clank into a hug, which certainly surprised to poor robot. The lombax whispered the three words in their full meaning and it made Clank chuckle. He replied with a whisper, returning the hug with all gentleness he could offer.

The act wasn't too much, but it was certainly progress. Still, Clank wouldn't be holding his hopes too high. Not that he minded how Ratchet was now, at least not so much. He'd be lying if he found himself even thinking that it wasn't even a little bit of adorable, Ratchet's shyness.


End file.
